On a walk
by Aurora-Jade
Summary: When Ghost goes for a walk she meets a very evil man........magneto,mystique and original chars .
1. Taking a walk winged fight

All chars are owned by there creators ^.^ Please dont sue.  
  
This was just a rp between two friends after the blackout and strangly enough it turned into part of the plot on our X-Men rpg site.  
  
Rated R for language and sexual references.  
  
Go here to learn about the differant Chars before you read,and yes people it does help.  
  
http://xeva.conforums2.com/index.cgi?board=chara  
  
NOTE  
  
~=thoughts  
  
On a walk.......  
  
Ghost was tired of another dull night at the Institute and decided to get some fresh air away from its walls. So she put on a light jacket and just walked out, choosing to go for a walk in the park. She found a familiar path and walked down it slowly, enjoying the cool night breeze.   
  
Phantom was sitting on a high tree branch watching the stupid humans walk by,he hated them with a fury that could not be matched.  
  
As he gazed down he saw a pale girl walking and decided to have some fun with her.He dropped down next to her as she walked near his tree.The grin he had on was cold and cruel as he watched her reaction.  
  
Ghost gasped as she jumped back and quickly disappeared. She reappeared after a few long moments, eyes wide with fear and she backed up a little more, still not sure if he was a threat or not.   
  
He sneared and took a few steps toward her,his gray eyes cold and calcutating.He puts one cold finger under her chin and makes her look up at him "So what have we here?" his voice was low but dangerous.   
  
She let out a tiny gasp at his cold touch and a shiver ran down her spine. She looked into his grey eyes, not unlike her own, and wondered what she should answer, or if she should answer, or even if she just run away.  
  
He smirked at her gasp and took a fist-full of her hair in his hand to keep her from running "What a beauty,so scared....i like that....tell me your name girl." he was allready thinking about what he could do to this mutant,he had such things in mind....he grinned evilly and waited for her responce.   
  
She squirmed a bit as he grabbed her hair but quickly stopped to prevent further pulling of her hair. She looked at him, still very scared. "I-I'm c-called Ghost. Now let me go..." She fidgeted.   
  
He snickers and twines her hair around his hand holding tightly "No i dont think so..Ghost...i have something planned for you....come quitely or else....." he pulls lightly on her hair to make her move foreward,he doesnt want her hurt yet......that was for later.....he watches her with something like hunger.....and evil intent..........   
  
She flinches slightly as he tightens his grip on her hair and looks at him in fear. She winces a tiny bit at the slight pull of her hair and moves forward. "Please let me go?" Her voice wavers in another feeble attempt, now frightened of what he was going to do to her and deeply regretting she had left the Institute at all.   
  
He snickered "No." then touched her forehead lightly and phazed her.....he smirked coldy and left her phazed....if he didnt unphaze her she would die from lack of air.......   
  
Ghost suddenly felt an extreme coldness come over her. She blinked, everything before her eyes appeared like they would through a black see-through curtain. She found herself quickly gasping for breath but she was unable to breathe. She looked at him pleadingly, still struggling to breathe.   
  
He snickered and unphazed her after a minute "Now will you behave?I dont think you would like to be left like that...... would you?" He smirked and ran a cold finger lighty down her cheek,it wasnt as cold as being phazed but very close......   
  
She gasped for air as she was able to see again and the coldness went away. She looked at him still breathing in the air deeply and nodded her head quickly. She shivered as his finger ran down her cheek. Her jaw quivered and she bit her lip, terrified at what he might do to her next.   
  
His exspression went cold and dangerous and he pulled her face close to his and motioned with his other hand toward the trees "This way....and if i hear one word from you i will leave you to die phazed." he smiled evilly and began walking,knowing she would have to keep up with him.   
  
She looked at him, eyes wide with fright and she again nodded. She saw him start walking and for a second she wondered if she had a chance of escape right now, but sadly she knew that if she did run he would surely be able to catch her and could kill her. She fidgeted and crossed her arms across her chest, a result of cold and fear. She tried to keep from shaking so much. She started walking with him. "W-what are you going to do to me?"   
  
He smirked over at her "I'm not sure yet.....theres so much potental.....maybe i will give you as a gift to Magneto when i am done with you......though i will have to let you live for that......." his voice was low and excited and he kept close to her ready to phaze her if she ran.   
  
~Potential? When he's 'done with me'? Magneto? Well, maybe I'll get to live through this...~   
  
The last thought gave her extremely little comfort and she fidgeted. She looked at him nervously, he was too close for her to make a successful run for it. She just kept walking, wishing that she was back at the Institute again.   
  
He snickered as they entered the trees and quickly twisted a arm behind her back and whispered into her ear "Now we will have fun....." and hauled her farther into the trees.   
  
She felt him twist her arm around her back and heard him whisper in her ear. Suddenly filled with the fear of being raped she let out a loud shriek as he tried to bring her further in the wooded area.   
  
Korrupt had been walking along the paths that snaked around the park, his mind off and wandering on insignificant matters.. He goes to the park to get away from everyone yet that's not how it will supposedly going to be tonight as he hears a loud scream from the direction of the wooded area. He rolls his eyes and emits a quiet sigh as he takes his time to wander off the path and in the direction of the scream, thinking of how inconvenient this all was..   
  
When he saw Ghost, a familiar face, in immediate danger he simply walks over and taps Phantom on the shoulder, his expression on his features emotionless and he punches him full-force in the jaw.. He was attempting to let Ghost have enough time to run free and hoped that punching this stranger in the face was the solution to the problem.  
  
Phantom turned around slighty at the tap on his shoulder and stumbled back as he was punched.Before ghost could move he had a succure hold on her hair and a gun to her head "Leave off this aint non of your business boy." his gray eyes narrowed dangerously and he kept his voice low and threatening,if there was no choice he would phaze Ghost and leave her to die.   
  
Ghost winced as she once again felt him grab her hair. She was so close to running off thanks to Korrupt, but unfortunately it hadn't been enough. She gasped when she saw the gun next to her head. She was visibly shaking as she was purely terrified at this point. She looked at Korrupt. "P-Please h-help me..." She stuttered out pleadingly.   
  
Korrupt remains calm despite the current situation and his shoulders rise and fall in a shrug, not impressed or intimidated by this stranger..   
  
"Well, I'm making this my business.." he pauses a moment before bitterly adding, "boy..."  
  
it was obvious that he found the usage of the word 'boy', in reference to himself, as an insult and that made it a tad more personal..  
  
his abysmal gaze wanders around the park a bit and find their way to Ghost as she begs for his assistance. With a slight tilt of his head his eyes snap back to Phantom, smirking a bit yet his words to follow were threatening and anything but a bluff.   
  
"Leave her alone.. or I will kill you." he slowly lifts his hand and a flame ignites in his palm, the ball of fire growing with every passing second.   
  
"and honestly.. is this the only way you can come in contact with a girl..? that's pathetic, mate." Without warning the fire shot out and at the hand that Phantom was using to hold the gun, hoping the force and the intensity of the heat will be more of a distraction for Ghost to escape.  
  
Phantom sneared and cocked the hammer of the gun "Your in for a world o' hurt boy.......takeing Phantom on aint no peace o' cake.......and why should i care what you think about how i meet girls....." he hisses and drops the gun and quickly phazes him and ghost out.He snickers and walks away from her ..he turns back to Korrupt "She has maybe 2 minutes to live boy nice job." He unphazes and walks deeper into the trees smirking.   
  
Ghost felt the coldness come over her again. She let out a few gasps for breath finding that she couldn't breathe just as before. Everything was seen as through a black veil and it grew pitch black quickly as she passed out and fell to the ground.  
  
Korrupt stands motionless against the breeze as Ghost collapses to the ground, his gaze locked on to Phantom as if calculating.. His emotionless expression remains as he nods to himself, lifting a hand in the air and letting a massive flame begin to swirl.. His hands glow a bright red as the fire grows to an immense size, having to hold it with two hands in order to send it spiraling at Phantoms back..   
  
At the same moment he was creating the fire ball the light that spilled from the flames served as a cure for Ghost, the phaze lifting as an effect.  
  
The damage done by the inferno will be extensive and possibly lethal depending on how much of it actually comes in contact with Phantom, yet Korrupt didn't wait to see the outcome..  
  
After he had launched the flames in Phantoms direction he had kneeled and placed his glowing palms face down on the ground, smoke rising from the burning grass..  
  
Phantom heard a roaring and looked behind him and saw the fireball,he phazed ...but too late to fully prevent it from touching him....he was knocked some feet away by it.He got up with a grown,his leather jacket was smoking and it had a large hole in the back where the shirt had also burned away..... skin should have been showing but instead black feathery wings could be seen.........He streatched them out and glared at Korrupt who was kneeling.He had only a few bruises,burns and cuts thanks to his phazing "Who in the hell are you?" he walked slowly toward korrupt and the unconsious ghost with a cruel smile on his lips.   
  
A few involuntary coughs came from Ghost's throat as she was now able to breathe again, and she stirred slightly. Still, she had not yet fully regained conciousness yet and remained lying there on the ground.   
  
Korrupt stood as soon as he realized that phantom was approaching, his hands still burning brightly with an unnatural red despite his attempts to lessen the heat. A trace of a smirk can be found as he hears the coughing from Ghost, knowing that it meant she is now able to breath and that Phantom failed with trying to kill her.. In the little time that he had before phantom was in reaching distance he took the moment to figure out what made Ghost snap out of the phaze... The only logical explanation was that somehow the fire did the trick.. and he figures that as long as he has the fire this fight will be more in his favor..   
  
Phantom was within a arms length of korrupt and kicked him hard in the ribs and asked again in a dangerously low tone "Who are you boy?" he glanced at ghost and raised a eyebrow ~How i she still alive?~ he mantled his black wings and glared at korrupt.   
  
She stirred some more and gave another cough as she tried to open her eyes. She blinked as her surroundings started to come back in to focus and was currently trying to remember where she was and what had happened.   
  
As Korrupt is kicked in the ribs he gives a slight gasp at the surge of pain, then glared in response to phantoms question.. he wasn't going to state his name to this person, especially when he would rather spend that time killing him.. He glances down for a moment to see Ghost had awoken, mumbling quickly. "Get out of here.."The smirk long since faded as he takes on a more threatening posture before returning a kick to phantoms stomach and adds a punch aimed for his face.. He was trying to suppress the rage that might unintentionally bring about his dragon form but wasn't doing to well as a loud growl escapes his clenched teeth.   
  
Phantom growned as he was kicked in the stomach,but moved quickly to evaded the punch.He narrowed his eyes and punched korrupt in the face and then did a sweep to korrupts legs hopeing to make him fall.His wings were tightly held to his back to keep them out of the fight.   
  
She blinked some more and looked around. She saw Korrupt and Phantom and suddenly remembered what had happened. She heard Korrupt tell her to get out of there and she pulled herself up using a nearby tree. She gasped watching as the fight progressed and finally started to stumble her way out of the trees away from them.   
  
Korrupt was alert and aware that phantom would try punching for his face, moving out of the way yet he still managed to catch a bit of it on his jaw. He lets himself fall and land on his back, using his position on the ground as an advantage. He kicks out at phantoms legs before holding out both hands and sending fireballs at random, making sure that as soon as one is shot that another takes its place and is sent out right after.. making it a continuous fire, letting them go to hit anywhere on phantoms body..   
  
Phantom cleanched his teeth and endured the pain of the fireballs and leaned down and touched korrupts arm and phazed him "Now see how you like it....." he glanced at Ghost and smirked "Here i come ghost......"   
  
~Why me?~ raced through her head as she heard Phantom's words. She quickened her pace and tried not to trip on any tree roots or rocks, which wasn't easy. She stubbed her toe a few times which slowed her down slightly and swore under her breath but kept going.  
  
As he was phazed the fireballs ceased for a moment as it took him a bit of time to get over the feeling of not being able to intake oxygen, then started on making another large fireball like before in hopes it will cancel out the phazing.. As the flames grew he held it out and let it flicker brightly for about five seconds, feeling the phazing process halt and eventually lift all together.He sits motionless to catch up on breathing while keeping the fireball in his hands, heaving a sigh and getting to his feet after feeling he had recovered from that minor setback. At this point the heat from the fire was so intense that the flame was burning white, and that was what he let roll off his hands and drop.. when the fireball was halfway to the ground he kicked it hard, watching on as it sped at Phantom.  
  
Phantom was chaseing after ghost when he looked over his shoulder and saw the huge fireball coming at him.With a muttered curse he spread his wings and flapped them a few times and was in the air.He hated useing them but they did come in handy......he tryed to dodge the fireball by going higher into the trees.He saw ghost through the trees and winged his way silently toward her.....   
  
Even though she could no longer see him behind her she kept up her quick pace, running as fast as she could through the trees. She was trying not to fall but eventually hit her foot on a rock and stumbled, roughly landing on her hands and knees on the ground.   
  
Korrupt rolls his eyes and gives the ground a good kick as he watches Phantom fly off.. This whole situation was more than unnecessary at this point and he found it to be getting old real quick.. if it was a stranger instead of Ghost that was being chased he would have let it go and went on his way.. but, unfortunate for him, it was Ghost and he knew he had to do something about it.. He takes off in the direction that he last saw Phantom and from his back emerge two massive wings which tear through the back of his shirt and unfold to begin flapping.. He catches sight of Phantom in the air and lifts off the ground, but instead of going after phantom he dives for Ghost, scooping her up in his arms as he flys by.   
  
Phantom growls as he sees korrupt scoop ghost up,and tucks his wings in and plummets toward korrupt like a arrow, in a collision course toward them.He was not going to let this boy show him up,she was his prey.......   
  
Ghost gasps as she feels herself being picked up, but is relieved when she sees that it is Korrupt, not Phantom. ~God, they look alike... two guys with wings??~ She thinks about it for a minute before noticing Phantom diving towards them. She gasped again and closed her eyes, fearing the worst.   
  
Korrupt glances back as Ghost gasps to see Phantom heading towards them at an incredible speed, knowing that its time to move faster.. or higher.. he puts his wings to better use and gives powerful beats to increase altitude in search for a safe place to drop Ghost so she wouldn't get injured by their fighting and conveniently spots something quite useful nearby.. he smirks slightly and heads in the direction of the lake and once he was near a deep end he lets her go after saying, "hope you can swim.." he knew that was one of the only places that she was safe since Phantom wouldn't be able to get close enough to the water to grab her because there is the possibility that he may fall in and drown due to his wings..   
  
Phantom cursed and spread his wings to stop his momentom as korrupt gains altitude and beats his wings to also gain height and follows him.He growled as ghost was dropped into the water...the one place he was unable to go.....He folds his wings back again and makes to dive at korrupt and when he is close enough he kicks at him and spreads his wings again and glides higher above korrupt searching for a opening......   
  
She didn't have time to respond to Korrupt but thought that it was very lucky that she could swim as she fell into the water with a splash. She swore a bit as she floated there, wondering why he had dropped her in the lake to begin with. She didn't like her clothes being soaked, but figured he had put her there for a reason and looked up in the air trying to see if she could still see the two.   
  
Korrupt turned just in time to see Phantom kick, not being able to block it he braces for it instead. He cringes as the kick made contact with his side and, as more of a reflex, he sends a fireball aimed at phantom that could hit anywhere.. His darkened eyes narrow as he speeds past phantom and just as quickly as he flew up, he came back down practicly throwing himself plus the force that his wings added at Phantoms back.. He is attempting to criple one of phantoms wings or injure him to the point where he would have to give up, knowing that if he did so it would send the attacker falling into the water.   
  
Phantom yelled in pain as the fireball scorched his side, he barely glimpses korrupt falling toward him in time and twisted to so that he only took half of the impact on his scrorched side.His wings were not hurt but damn it he would have one heck of a bruise...and that water looked cold...He growled and flew after korrupt and when he was close enough he dived at him and hoped to push him into the water instead....  
  
Ghost shivered in the cold water. She was bound to catch a cold from this. She wondered if she should make a swim for the shore, but decided it'd probably be safer to stay where she was at the moment. She looked up at the fight above, hoping that Korrupt would be okay.   
  
Korrupt realized this was an opportunity to end this and so he puts forth his plan into action. In order to keep the damage from the impact to a minimum, he sped closer to the water in hopes that phantom was still at chase. His features are blank as he braces himself again, readying himself for the collision which came so fast that it knocked the wind out of him.. yet that's when he grabs hold of phantoms wing and lets himself free-fall into the water, creating a massive splash due to the fact he dragged phantom with him..   
  
Looking for Korrupt forever, Fallen finnally made her to the park, in which she found him taking a swim with... Who the hell was that? Oh! There's that one girl, Ghost, from the other day! Deciding to help her out, Fallen slowly concentrated on lifting Ghost out of the water, floating her towards shore with her powers.   
  
Phantom realised what Korrupt was doing but was unable to stop his splash into the water as korrupt had his wing.He couldnt swim since his wings made that impractical and he began to struggle in the water trying to surface for air. ~Damn him~  
  
Ghost suddenly felt herself rising out of the water. She was startled and began looking around quickly. She now noticed Fallen, who she didn't see before as she had been absorbed in watching the two guys fighting. "Thank you..." She said to Fallen as she landed on the shore, shivering from the cold water.   
  
Fallen gave a smile to Ghost as she removed her jacket, placing it around her shoulders. She offered a glance to Korrupt and then the mysterious man in the water who couldn't swim, making her chuckle lightly.   
  
As phantom struggled under the water korrupt grabbed his shoulder and gave him a heavy punch to the face, following up with using him to kick off and get a head start towards Fallen and Ghost.. doing so mainly because it made him feel a bit better but also because he was truly pissed.. he holds his breath as he not only uses a regular swimming technique to propel himself along but uses his wings to glide through the water as if it were air..   
  
Mystique watched Ghost and Fallen on the shore and quickly went from the cover of the bushes and grabbed Ghost from behind.Then succured her arms behind her back so she could not struggle.She smirked slightly at Fallen.She was in her natural blue skinned form.   
  
"Shit, Mystique!!!!" Quick on reaction, Fallen held out an arm to block Korrupt's path, making sure he wasn't to be near the area."Mystique, let her go..."   
  
Magneto then smirked, a metal bar slowly wrapping its way around Fallen's neck.   
  
"Actually, my dear... I suppose you get that drowning boy out of the lake..." He snickered alittle as the metal bar tightened a bit. "Not so funny now, is it..?"  
  
Magneto gave a glance to Mystique and laughed.  
  
"We'll let her go if you get that boy out of the water..."   
  
"You again??" Ghost said as soon as she was able to see that it was Mystique that grabbed her. She looked up and saw who she assumed must be Magneto nervously for a moment but then shook it off and looked at Fallen. "Don't do it..." ~Let that bastard drown... ~  
  
After meeting the invisible barrier Korrupt surfaces and inhales deeply, wiping his wet hair away from his eyes which widen at the sight of Magneto.. and to make matters so much worse he had Fallen....   
  
"Leave 'er alone!!" he shouts as loud as possible as he fights against Fallens powers, his wings beating against the water out of anger and frustration.. The worse possible thing that could happen, did.. and that was having other people he cared about and knew get involved.. now, he can do nothing and a rush of panic overtakes him..  
  
Fallen tilted her head back as the bar wrapped around her neck, her eyes rolling. She extended her other hand to lift Phantom from the water, but not moving him anywhere. "Let Ghost go..." She warned, making sure she also held Korrupt back. Magneto would never take him from her, she'd make sure of that. For once she had someone to care about, and that wasn't going to slip from her fingers.   
  
Magneto looked over to Mystique and gestured an okay, rolling his eyes back to Fallen. "Bring him to shore..."Once again, the bar tightened around her neck, enough to squeeze it ever-so-slightly.  
  
Phantom coughed and choked the water from his lungs as he was lifted in the air,his wings were tottally drenched and he looked awefull.He saw Magneto and Mystique and smirked slightly.   
  
Mystique smirked and let Ghost go,though she kept a eye on the girl.Phantom the newest member of there team looked like a drowned rat when he was brought up from the lake.   
  
Ghost felt Mystique release her and she immediately took a few steps away from her. She glared at Mystique and fidgeted, knowing she still wouldn't be able to escape.  
  
"Please Fallen! let me go!" Korrupt shouts as he continues to thrash against the transparent wall, not wanting Fallen to be a casualty of this fight.. He felt helpless and for once he could do nothing.. he was distracted momentarily as Phantom was lifted in the air, cursing under his breath as in the end his efforts were wasted.. on a more happy note korrupt was definitely pleased to see that phantom looked more than pathetic. "If no one was here to save your sorry ass..."   
  
Fallen gave a smirk as she dropped her hands that she was using to hold back Phantom and Korrupt, using one to force Mystique flying into the lake instead."Ghost, get out of here!"She then whirled to take a look at Magneto, raising herself into the air ever so slightly.   
  
The bar around Fallen's neck now tightened itself to the peak where should could barely speak, a sign of warning spreading across Magneto's face. "Get the boy out of the water now, or would you rather be dead? Its you're choice, really."   
  
Phantoms smirk at korrupt turned into a look of surprise that was comical as he was dropped into the water and began to sink again.   
  
Mystique shrieked as she was pushed into the cold lake,and luckly for her she could swim.With a curse she got back to shore and looked at her wet clothes and took a step toward Fallen "You little ....." she shivered and watched Magneto pressure Fallen with a smirk.   
  
Korrupt felt the barrier give away and he immediately began swimming to shore, not stopping to breath until he had made it there. He drags himself up and out of the water, his clothes and wings making him fall back slightly due to the added weight from the water. again, he brushes his wet hair away from his gaze as he advances towards Magneto, Fallen and Mystique, heaving a few breaths before speaking. " You 'ad better release 'er.." his tone is low and dangerous, yet he knows his threats must mean next to nothing to Magneto  
  
  
  
Ghost started to back away at Fallen's warning. Before she knew it she had stumbled back and fallen into a bush. She sat there nervously, hoping that no one had noticed her and feeling rather hopeless watching what was going on.   
  
Fallen flipped Mystique off with a smirk, now reraising her hand to lift Phantom out of the water, but this time cleverly setting him down at the other end of the lake. She let him drop onto the grass over there, giving a glance to Magneto as she tried to steady her breath to reduce struggleing.   
  
Magneto smirked as he drew the metal around her neck closer to him, her whole body now physically infront of them."You have three very mean mutants hateing you now... Do you feel at all accomplished?"  
  
He shot a glance to Korrupt, then laughed."You and you're threats... So bold.." His gaze then went to Mystique, his eyes rolling. "You really think you have a chance against us at this moment? Mystique, take care of this one, won't you?"Fallen was now jolted over by Mystique, Magneto taking out a few sharp syringes out of his cape, giving Korrupt another glance.  
  
Mystique smirked "Of course Magneto." and walks over to fallen "So girl....feeling confident now?" she slapped Fallen accross the cheek hard and glared at her. "Thats for dumping me in the lake."   
  
Phantom glared at Fallen and Korrupt and flapped his wings to get some of the water from them.With a muttered oath he began walking toward Magneto and Mystique around the lake.   
  
Korrupt watches closely as Fallen is pushed in Mystiques direction, glaring back at Magneto with his once slightly gray eyes clouding over into their normal pure black. On hearing the slap he lashes out at Mystique, not thinking about what may happen as a result of him doing so, and finds himself in the position where he had tackled and began punching her. "Stupid bitch! Don't touch 'er!" his more evil and ruthless side was beginning to show once more and that was evident in his actions...  
  
Ghost still kept silent from her position in the bush. Her eyes widened as she watched Mystique slap Fallen, and then Korrupt attack Mystique. She tried to remain silent where she was, not wanting to move around or cause to much of a disturbance or they might find her. Especially with Phantom rounding his way over to the area and Magneto and Mystique still fairly close.   
  
Fallen's eyes widened as Korrupt lashed out, watching him beat on Mystique was awesome, but the fact that Magneto was there made it almost insane.   
  
Magneto snickered, watching Mystique get the treatment."Stupid boy.." He laughed as the syringes floated from his hand and swiftly made contact with Korrupt's back, making him feel a bit drowzy."How in the world could you like someone like that?"   
  
Phantom glared as Korrupt began whaling the crap out of Mystique.He ran the rest of the way and slugged him hard in the jaw "Leave off boy...." he growled angrilly and sneared down at Korrupt.   
  
Even after the stinging pain of the needles were felt in his back Korrupt continued his attempt to maul Mystique yet soon his punches were pretty much worthless and he slowed to a stop, breathing heavily as his anger subsides.. That was when he got hit in the jaw, to tired to even come close to avoiding it. The force of the punch turns his head slightly and a large amount of blood splatters from his mouth. he pauses for a moment before lifting a shaky hand to remove the needles from his back, dropping them lazily. His gaze is now set on the ground with realizing he had just made a mistake that may cost him everything.   
  
Mystique got to her feet and rubbed her face and glared at Korrupt,she looked for a moment at Phantom and gave him a nod and went over to Fallen again "Hmmm...boyfriend not so tough now is he?" she sneared at her.   
  
"Hell of alot stronger then you'll ever be, bitch..." Fallen's charcol-hued hair kicked up as her power increased, a hand shooting up to send Mystique into Phantom, then into the water. Fallen's eyes then trailed to Magneto "You next, ass clown..."   
  
The bar around Fallen's neck loosened and came off her neck, rising above her head. "Ass clown? Did you make that up all by yourself??"The bar then struck her upside the head, a smirk spreading across his face."How sickeningly adorable.. Mystique, Phantom.. Let's head back to the house."With that Magneto turned, walking off.   
  
Mystique hit phantom and they both fell in the water,she kicked her feet and grabbed onto phantoms hand and they both surfaced.She left go of his hand and waided to the shore and picked Fallen up and hoisted her on her shoulder and muttered "Dumb bitch....." and followed Magneto.  
  
Phantom lets out a grown as mystique hits him and he hits the water and sinks...he feels mystique grab his hand and he surfaces and trudges out of the water....he looked awefull..it would take him hours to dry his feathers..he slung korrupt over his back carefull of his own wings and followed mystique and magneto away from there.  
  
Ghost crept from her spot in the bushes once they had passed her by and quickly made for the Institute. She knew she needed to get help. Fast. 


	2. Captives in the Brotherhood House

All chars are owned by there creators ^.^ Please dont sue.  
  
This was just a rp between two friends after the blackout and strangly enough it turned into part of the plot on our X-Men rpg site.  
  
Rated R for language and sexual references.  
  
Go here to learn about the differant Chars before you read,and yes people it does help.  
  
http://xeva.conforums2.com/index.cgi?board=chara  
  
NOTE  
  
~=thoughts  
  
In the brotherhood house.......  
  
Magneto couldn't help but laugh, Korrupt would surely pay for his betrayal. He only prayed he didn't tell Xavier anything about X.Eva, otherwise things could get bad.. REALLY bad. "Mystique, Phantom.. Make sure the girl feels right at home... Leave Korrupt on the couch.. We'll be having a little talk.."   
  
Phantom nodded and dropped Korrupt on the couch without so much as look back he went to go help with mystique with fallen.  
  
As korrupt is dropped on the couch he winces slightly, landing on his wing the wrong way. He sits up and shifts slightly before swallowing a bit of blood that still formed in his mouth, now more nervous than before, mainly because he knows he will have to accept the consequences of his actions.. and his main concern in all of this is Fallen, not even caring if he dies in the next few minutes, just as long as she gets out alright.. Korrupts gaze slowly makes its way to meet Magneto's, awaiting the conversation that they were to have.   
  
Mystique dumped the girl on a old bed in a dusty room and went to a room down the hall with all kinds of gadgets.She picked a coller from the pile and checked the batterys and a also a pair of handcuffs and walked out and back to Fallen.With a smirk she put the coller tight around her neck and turned it on and handcuffed her to the bedbourd and sat down and waited for her to wake up.   
  
Fallen moaned as something cold touched her neck, forcing her eyes to focus upon Mystique. "Shitt..." She whispered silently, then tried to use her powers... A jolt went through her body just as she tried, causing her to notice her hands were cuffed to the headboard as well. How lucky."God damn you, Bitch... Such a coward..."   
  
"Had fun on your assignment.. I see..." Magneto laughed a bit."Haven't opened your mouth up about anything, have you?..." Magneto shot an icy glare right up Korrupt's alley, his look now nothing but serious.  
  
Korrupt took note of the seriousness that was held in magnetos tone, returning his words in an equal manner."I 'aven't said anything to anyone..."  
  
and that was the truth.. he hasn't spoken a word about Magneto's plans, yet he doubts Magneto will believe him..  
  
Mystique smirked pressed a button on the side of the coller "Well since i am a bitch.....i just upped the power of the coller you have around your neck girl,each time you use your powers it ups the juice on you." she chuckled and sat back and waited for phantom.   
  
"You know, boy... If I catch that you're lying to me..."Magneto trailed his voice off, rolling his eyes."Why am I even warning you, you aren't leaving this place again."He sighed heavily, then looked to him again. "Not a word of X.Eva has gotten to Charles Xavier?"  
  
Phantom snickered and walked into the room with fallen and mystique,and sat on the bed also "So what have we here?How can that weakling like you?" he trailed a icy cold finger down her cheek with a evil smile his wings still quite damp and spread behind him.   
  
Fallen shivered slightly as the cold finger ran down her cheek, but decided not to let that get to her. "He isn't a weakling if he almost caused you to drown, now is he?" Fallen casted a smirk, trying to hold back a chuckle. "I've never met a person who can't swim..."  
  
"I'm not leaving 'ere again..?" Korrupt sighs quietly and sits on the edge of the couch cusion, his elbows resting on his knees. "and how am i not leaving..?" he questions with a slight quirk of a brow, his hair falling over his eyes before answering Magneto "Not a word about anything has gotten to Xavier.."   
  
"Because you still can, my dear boy. That information is too precious, we can't afford to let it slip out."Magneto shook his head. "Really, boy.. You are too dense.."He now shouted. "Mystique, bring down a Null Collar."   
  
Phantom glared at her and quickly hit her in the face with his still wet left wing,it felt like the lash of a whip "I cannot swim because of these ..things.It is best you remember where you are girl." his eyes roamed down her body in a way that reminded everyone who saw it of a hungry tiger.  
  
Korrupt remembers the null collars and wasn't going to have one put on him if he could help it.. he stood slowly, refusing to let his powers become suppressed .. he would be defensless.. but it's not like it will make much of a difference anyways.. no one it going to come and 'save' either of them so he may not even be needing his powers in the first place.   
  
Mystique smirked at phantom and went to answer Magnetos call for equipment.She went into the equipment room and grabbed a coller and went down the stairs and waited "I have it Magneto do you or i put it on him?" she sneared at korrupt as she waited.   
  
Fallen shrieked as the wing engaged with her face, the aqua glare she once gave him now vanished benieth her shut eyelids. "Yeah, I'll remember I'm in a house full of ass-clowns... Except for Korrupt, of coarse."   
  
"I will..." Magneto nodded, the collar lifting from her hands and quickly making its way around Korrupt's neck." You see, boy... I can't take this risk.. This could be it.. We can finally abolish all humans... And we mutants can roam the world without them. It could be the beginning of a whole new revolution.."   
  
Korrupt doesn't fight back as the collar latches itself around his neck, knowing it would only result in wasted energy if he were to attempt to pry it off. He closes his eyes and sighs as his wings vanish due to the nullifier within the collar and he continues standing.. He seems to plummet into hopelessness, depression if you will, and says nothing in response to Magnetos plans knowing his opinion doesn't matter much anymore.   
  
Phantom snickered and held her face his his cold hand "You need to learn manners and i think i am the one to teach you them." he smirked and held her face in a tight grip to where it hurts.   
  
"You know.. that hurts.." Fallen narrowed her eyes and kicked at him, no matter what she wouldn't let herself be touched like that.   
  
"Do understand, boy.. There is no way I'm going to let a lovesick fool ruin my plans..."Magneto crossed his arms and shot him another gaze, "Never thought someone who was as evil as you could love anyway.."   
  
Mystique smirks and adresses Magneto "Do i show our new prisioner to his permanant room?He can visit fallen along the way......" she snickered and watched korrupts exspression.   
  
Korrupt opens his eyes as Magneto speaks his words, offering a slight smile. "Oh...? well then, maybe I can't. I'm not capable of much, now am I..? " the smile that he displayed had no emotion behind it, making it rather eerie with the addition of his obsidian gaze.  
  
"Heh.. No you aren't... Can't even spy right, can you?"Magneto rolled his eyes. "You make a pitiful mutant,that you do, dear boy."He then turned to Mystique "He used to live here once.. He should know where his room is.."   
  
Phantom snickered and held her legs against the bed so she could not kick him "Thats why i do it....to show you who is in charge.....to show you your place here...." he smirked and grinned evilly at her.   
  
Fallen's eyes widened as she began kicking her legs more frequent now. "Damn you, bastard..."Being stupid as she was, she tried to use her powers once more, and proved unsuccessful with an added jolt to hault her from all movement."Damn you right to hell!"   
  
"Glad we agree on something then." Korropt turns and walks in the direction to his room, on the way brushing past Mystique and giving her a good shove and when getting to the room where Fallen and Phantom were in he pauses. He crosses his arms and leans a shoulder against the doorway, watching Phantom with a hateful look that could be mistaken for psychotic.. and it's possible that at this point, that's what it was.   
  
Phantom glared back at Korrupt but did not get up off the bed,nor did he stop trying to hold her legs down.With a shrug he smirked down at her as he got up "We will continue talking later girl...you can count on it." he brushed past Korrupt and into the hall and down the stairs.   
  
Mystique glared at korrupt and as he went up the stairs and glanced at Magento then at phantom as he came down the stairs "So what is our next move Magneto?"  
  
"I have a job for you.. Mystique..."From upstairs floated another trainquilzer case,with three contained inside."The brotherhood is growing small... We need more to keep us up and running... Perhaps you can spy out and get some ideas for possible canidates? "  
  
Fallen rolled her eyes and sighed, glad that he was FINALLY out of the room, and Korrupt in as a replacement. She tried to sit up, then remembered her handcuffed hands. Damn, this really really really really really really really really really really sucked. She smirked lightly to Korrupt, wanting to hug him tight right about now, but at this point it was impossible.   
  
Korrupt seems to hesitate for a moment before walking over to Fallen and giving her a quick hug.  
  
"I'm sorry..." he whispers in her ear as he releases her from the hug, forcing a smile to act as if things are going to be alright.  
  
Mystique chuckled "I have heard of some mutants who i think might do us well......one who is a earthshaker with green hair named Aurora,the other a huge muscled man named Brawn,and the other a former teleporter named Striker who has a unique gift with cold and ice.....the most powerfull i think is the earthshaker...will this do?" she is now serious as she reports her findings.   
  
Fallen shrugged, returning the slight smile. "Thanks for trying, but I know what's going on... But no matter what, I still love you.."She nodded to him, not being able to tear her eyes away from his obsidean eyes.   
  
"Yes.. I think that shall.." Magneto stood, stretching himself out. "Tiresome night, Isnt it?" he laughed 'I'm suprised you haven't caught a cold from that girl hurling you into the water so much."   
  
Mystique grimiced "If i dont get sick i will be surprised......will we be going after these mutants tonight?" she streatches also and her back cracks a bit.   
  
"Perhaps later on... The evening toll is getting to me.. " Magneto yawned and headed up the staircase."Busy day with those brats.."   
  
It seems that was all Korrupt needed to hear, an actual smile forming on his features. The stinging pains erupt in his eyes and he closes them tightly, this becoming strangely common lately.. he sighs and opens his eyes which now water due to the irritating stinging, squinting a moment in attempt to focus.. His eyes had went from a deep black, to a normal icy blue... or as normal as that color blue can be.. and he hadn't even realized the change at all. "As long as it's no matter what, love."   
  
Fallen's eyes widened as his went blue "Y-You're eyes.. They aren't black anymore..."This forced a wide smile across her face, happy to know his eyes weren't black all the time.   
  
"What?!" korrupt seemed just as surprised as she was and looks around for a moment in hopes of finding anything shiny to see his reflection in, yet has no such luck.. "Are... are you sure..?" he hasn't had any color in his eyes ever since he was three years old... or, thats what his step father told him.. Either way this seemed like a huge deal to him... "What color are they..?"   
  
"They're blue... A sparkleing blue! Damnit, don't they have mirrors here?" Fallen helped look as much as she could from the position she was in, growing frusterated "These people aren't very cool.." She laughed a bit and rolled her eyes.   
  
"Blue..?" Korrupt mumbles quietly, now almost grinning. "But 'ow did that 'appen...?" he asked to no one in particular, just thinking out loud to himself.. Things were definitely changing but as long as he knows Fallen will always be there, it makes things a lot easier. "Well, I should 'ead to my room.." he moves closer to fallen and embraces her in another hug.  
  
Fallen shrugged and nuzzled her head against his, the best thing she can do with her hands cuffed. Mystique will surely pay for that. Why did he have to leave?.. That's what made everything else more troubleing... What if that creepy guy came back?.. This was something Fallen didn't want at all. 


End file.
